


Sleepy Talks

by GrumpyQueer



Category: 6969 - Ninja Sex Party (Song), Cool Patrol - Ninja Sex Party (Song), Game Grumps, Orgy For One - Ninja Sex Party (Music Video), Starlight Brigade - TWRP ft. Dan Avidan (Music Video)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyQueer/pseuds/GrumpyQueer
Summary: Random thoughts you and Mr Avidan share while on the train to Sleepy Time Junction
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Reader, Dan Avidan/You
Kudos: 26





	Sleepy Talks

Bed. An essential item some would say for the home. Bed can represent many a thing, whether it be sleeping, cuddling, late night talks, reading, many things.  
This night was late night sleepy talks.

Laying in his bed, legs intertwined, head resting on his chest, cuddled together with a peaceful silence gracing the room. The steady sounds of their breathing add to the restful silence that blesses their evening. After a well deserved takeout meal and watching a movie on their sofa, they both held eachothers hands as they made their way to their shared room. Getting ready for bed in their routine they join at the heart of the room. The huge comfy bed.  
Dan lays down first, hair like a halo, resting on the pillow, waiting for you to join him. As you slip under the sheets, you snuggle up against one and other, saying your shared "i love you"s and wishing eachother "sweet dreams" as you both doze off into dream filled sleep. 

But this night was different. 

Nothing bad had happened to be laying awake at night thinking. But here you both were just, not able to sleep. Just enjoying eachothers company. And waiting for the other to fall asleep first so then you could follow suit.

Dan is the first to speak, in a low whisper. "You asleep baby?" He lowers his chin to watch for movement. You groan lightly, moving to lay your head on the pillow beside him. Dan gracefully placing his arm under your head to still have some form of contact. "No" you respond getting compfy with laying on your back staring at the ceiling. The silence fades back again slowly, the hand that rests on Dans chest subconciously starts to play with the light hair that grows there. Dan sighs, not one of annoyance or frustration. Just a blissed out kind of sigh. Before you could even think about it, you spoke sleepy questions from a sleepy mind. "Do you reckon there are little people underground running the street lights and turn them all off when they clock out of work?" Both you and Dan were sleepy but seriously thinking about it. "Maybe. Do you think unicorns neigh like horses or have a different pitch?" You paused at his question, considering it. "Probably the latter, but due to people finding the unicorn and seeing it looked like a horse, it got passed down as sounding like one." Punctuating your sentence with a yawn and snuggling closer to Dan who he himself was slowly becoming more tired. Eye lids slightly becoming heavy, he mumbled "mmfp ...I'm going to have the last unicorn" snuggling into you even more, finally feeling sleep wash over them both. "You will baby, ill make sure of it" you mumbled before feeling the rise and fall of Dans breathing softly lulling you into a deep sleep.


End file.
